1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ball and socket joints, and is particularly directed to a boot seal for use with a ball and socket joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball and socket joints provide an articulated connection between two relatively movable members. Ball and socket joints are commonly used in vehicle suspension systems and in vehicle steering systems.
A typical ball and socket joint comprises a ball stud with a spherical ball end and a socket member with a spherical socket for receiving the ball end. The joint is usually lubricated with grease to provide low friction relative movement of the ball end and the socket member. In order to retain the lubricant within the joint and to prevent entry of a contaminant, such as dirt, that might damage the joint, a boot seal typically surrounds the joint.
In certain applications, it is desirable to control the motion of a ball and socket joint. For example, it may be desirable to restrict one or more directions of pivotal movement of a ball and socket joint on a drag link associated with a vehicle steering system. The present invention provides an apparatus for performing such a function.